Blush
by ANBUFury
Summary: You never know what you'll learn about a person just by playing Truth or Dare.


_[I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does]_

* * *

><p>Peace and quite.<p>

Peace and qui- and the sound of Ichimaru Gin tapping a pen against his desk. "T-Taichou, w-would you m-mind not d-doing that?" Izuru Kira sheepishly requested. "I-I don't mean a-any offense, i-its just hard to c-concentrate."

Yet again, the office was peacefully (and for Gin painfully) quite. Kira held a light smile as he made the delicate strokes with his brush and ink, keeping his pace as he worked through the mountain of paper work, Gin watched him. The sliver haired male resting his head on his own desk.

The pen began tapping yet again. This time though, Kira did not bother asking Gin to stop.

_"Something fun needs to happen...He's to serious," _ Gin's look of diabolical plotting (Or much rather his usual mischievous fox like expression) had settled in on his face, _"I could make him blush...I like the way he looks when he blushes." _

There was a shuffling and Izuru nearly felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of his Captain had started actually working. The young blond looked with hope, watching the serious expression on Gin's face as he studied the paper work, shifting it about. "Hm? Ya need somthin' 'Zuru?"

"N-No Taichou." With that he quickly went back to his work. Sounds of paper shuffling about lasted for what must have been five minutes. Kira was lightly smiling putting his trust in the fact that his captain was full capable of do- dropping yet another mountain like stack of paper on his desk. "T-Taichou?"

"Some'ne musta put t'at on my desk by mistake." Gin explained sitting back down. "I t'ink I may h've mixed up a few of the pages."

"Of course." Kira tried his best to hide the sarcasm that drifted into his words. He let out a sigh and began working his way through sorting the fify pages back into their proper numerical order when he suddenly came across a picture that didn't seem to belong with a document about recent pranks and their total damage costs around the Division.

Gin perked in his seat watching Kira lift up the picture and examine it. "Wha's that 'Zuru?"

"It w-would s-seem to b-be a heterosexual c-couple in the a-act of reproduction..." He stuttered, but the blond male was not blushing. Gin felt him self slightly disappointed.

Kira went back to work without noticing the small 'is that so?' Gin let slip from his lips.

_"Okay so that didn't work..."_ Gin shifted trying to think more and more about what he could do. "Truth or Dare?"

"What?"

"I's a game from the living world." Gin explained, "Ya gotta pick truth or dare."

"T-Taichou I-I don't see w-what the purpose of t-this is." Kira sighed not looking up from his paper work.

"I's a trust test."

Kira sighed, "T-Truth."

"Hm?"

"Truth." The younger of the two stated.

"Ya still a virgin?"

"No." Gin nearly fell back in his chair, the answer was short sweet and to the point, and zero signs of embarrassment. Not to mention the shock of hearing that his innocent kicked puppy of a lieutenant was no longer 'innocent' made no sense to him what so ever.

"My turn, Truth." He quickly recovered.

Kira sighed thinking of a question for his captain. "Why do you insist on not doing any work?"

A wicked smiled spread across the fox like captain's face, no trace of the trade mark stutter was in his voice, was his lieutenant actually getting annoyed or more confidant? "Cause i's boring. Truth or dare?"

Kira gave an variegated sigh. "Dare." He'd hoped this would be enough to get Gin to stop.

"Dare ya to tell me who ya lost it to."

"That I will not do."

"Fine. I dare ya to tell me somethin' that'll make ya blush."

"Wha?" Kira looked back, surprised by the statement.

"What will it take to get you to blush?"

"I-I don't know how to responded." Kira felt him self suddenly unable to make any form of eye contact with Gin.

"Okay fine, I dare ya to dare me ta do somethin' that'll make ya blush." There was a long pause before Gin added a sing song like, "Dare."

"K-Kiss me." Gin was honestly taken back by that one he had not been expecting that one. Not at all, not that he really had any objections to the idea.

"Pardon?" Then he saw it, the red tint of the younger males pale face. His blue eyes shifting from the paper work to Gin back to the paper work. He was serious.

"I-I'm s-sorry Taichou."

Kira went back to work, embarrassed by his request. He started to beat down on himself for ever thinking that such a thing would work, but a hand fell on his back, he looked over and up to see Gin examining him closely. The silver haired man took in the image before him. The soft light skin of the fukutaichou, tarnished by the burning red across his sharp cheek bones. He couldn't help himself any more and slowly he began leaning in and suddenly taking the blond's lips for his own.

Gin pulled away, their eyes stayed focused on one another. "Dare." Gin repeated. Izuru pulled him down directing more force into the kiss. Gin took advantage of the soft moan that escaped Kira and slid his tongue into his mouth. The moans grew louder and hands started to wonder. Gin ended up on his knees between Kira's own. The elder left kisses trailing down Izuru's jaw line and then to his neck, leaving love bites and small red marks in various places. All the while the second in command whimpered and moaned, making in nearly impossible for Gin to focus on any thing else in the room but the male in front of him.

The Captain smirked feeling a lightly calloused hand drift into his top, this time he moaned, feeling the desperation in the smaller mans grasps. Kira pulled away and Gin marveled at the sight of his second in command with his hair disheveled, pale skin a multitude of different shades of red, a small bit of sweat beginning to form on his brow.

"Truth."

"Are ya really not a virgin?"

"A-Actually I-I lied...I-I've never been with anybody..." Gin felt his impression of his second in command drastically changing.

"Then how the hell did ya how ta kiss like t'at!"

"I dare you to make me tell." Kira smirked.

Little did he know that Gin would actually act on that dare...

* * *

><p><strong>I really have no expliantion for this one. xD Just kind of happened out of wanting to write and the first two character's I could think of was Gin and Izuru. I hope you all enjoy and please if there is any where I need improvement please let me know. ^ ^ Thank you again for reading. 3<br>**


End file.
